


Werewolves Are the Worst

by dharmageek



Series: Family is Everything [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Goblet of Fire AU, Hogwarts, Ilvermorny, Inverting and Subverting Werewolf Tropes, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pureblood Culture, Vampires and Werewolves Don't Mix, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves are geeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmageek/pseuds/dharmageek
Summary: Stories within stories, one spiraling out of another. We don't get here in a straight line but through the web of stories that we tell ourselves and each other. Prof. Beatrice Graves tried to remember that at the start of every semester, she was a teacher true but she was a shaman and a storyteller first. Get them to believe the real story, get them to question the old stories, get them to create their own stories, and maybe, just maybe things could change.As the class filtered in through the doors, she wrote on the main board in an ornate but clear cursive: MAG 702 Being Studies II – Shapeshifters -Werewolves, Veelas, Selkies, Metamorphmagi, & Animagi.Companion piece to Family is Everything featuring stories about the werewolves in the Graves family and adjoining Harry Potter Universe framed within one semester of Being Studies at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	1. Part I - Werewolves 101

**Author's Note:**

> J.K. Rowling created the Wizarding World of Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts. She owns all rights and honors to that work. I am respectfully building off that work in the genre of fanfiction. I am not making money. I am simply enjoying a rather geeky hobby. 
> 
> Warning: Experimental writing ahead. I am trying to frame a set of stories related to another story within yet another story. So it might get confusing, if it does, please let me know and I will do my best to rework it.

_January 8, 1990_  
_9:30 AM_  
_Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and_ Wizardry  
_Classrooms 451-453 A_

 

Newly minted Professor Beatrice “Trixie” Graves walked into the large auditorium and took a deep breath. Three classrooms, they had to merge three classrooms to have enough seats. She said a silent prayer of gratitude that there were only 100 students and not the full capacity of 120. _How on earth did I ever get so many students?_ She thought to herself as she rearranged the network of blackboards that faced into the hall. 

She stopped herself from running her hand through her dark hair since the charm on keeping it tamed, coiffed, and covering her ears wasn’t very strong. “Pull yourself together, Trixie, this has to be a clerical error.” She murmured in an attempt to relax.

The class wasn’t required, true it met the cultural studies requirement but so did History of Magic and Comparative No-Maj & Magical Cultural Studies both of which she taught along with Magical Ethics. Her classes topped off at 60 and usually averaged 35 students a semester. Her numbers were decent and on the higher side of average amongst her colleagues, but a hundred in a single class was completely out of the norm.

Panicking slightly as a realization struck her, she looked at her other rosters, “Oh no,” she muttered. “75, 80, and 165? How am I going to get a hundred sixty-five students in here? We’ll have to add another room. I don’t think there are that many upperclassmen in the school.”

“There aren’t,” a silky voice said from the top of the auditorium. Trixie looked up to see a deceptively elegant man wandering the higher rows. He twirled showing off his ensemble that complemented his golden blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was dressed to the nines in deep crimson Russian style wizarding robes that swirled and fluttered with each step. Short and stocky, the gold buckles and fastenings made him look like a Czar headed into battle suggesting that he was both taller and more striking than his plain features and 5’5” frame.

He paced the top row of seats as if giving a lecture. “It seems that MACUSA has started offering this course and Magical Ethics as an option for Continuing Legal Education credit for both the North American Wizarding Bar and MACUSA agents. Comparative Studies is now a requirement for anyone working in the field with No-Majs on a daily basis.” Trixie gave him a disbelieving look. “Don’t look at me. I wasn’t the one that had a meaningful conversation with then Commissioner Holt’s husband on why MACUSA agents fail in the field when No-Majs are involved. How was I to know when I introduced you to the good Commissioner and his partner that one would be elected President of MACUSA and the other was lead counsel for NAWB.”

“Army…” Trixie started not able to find the words.

“The rest just comes with tenure. Remember our students from the day exchange programs with Koldovstoretz, Durmstrang, and Castelobruxo. When your tenure started on the first, all your courses opened up as exchange options.” He glided down the multiple flights of stairs in a blink of an eye. He looked up at her. “It seems you got 20 new students on the first day. I hear that is what happens when you do good work and you are granted full tenure before the age of 30.”

“Must be nice to be popular.” He said with a smirk before spinning her. “Cute outfit, a tad understated for me but,” he kissed his fingers, “Tu est magnifique.” While she was still slightly off balance, he reached up to touch her hair exposing her ear. “You should have your ears in full view though. They are just darling.” He traced the point at the tip, and she frowned. “What? You can always say your Uncle was a house elf.”

“I’m glad you find this amusing, Army.” Trixie said charming her hair back in place and adjusting her frock coat. “What on earth am I going to do?”

“Blow all this off and return with me to my chambers. You can end your days in a tragic Lycan-Incubus romance, the book rights alone would be worth a fortune.” He said leering slightly before becoming solemn. “Or you can roll up your sleeves and fight the good fight, which is what I’ve been told you people do naturally. You will dazzle them with your intellect, charm them with your cheerful good nature, and shepherd them to a place where they can think for themselves.” He shuddered slightly. “What a dreadful idea.”

She pulled her watch out of her waistcoat and checked the time. “Ten minutes,” she said with a groan. As if on cue, there was a gentle knocking at one of the three doors leading into the room.

He chuckled, the sound was warm and decadent. He looked at her and pouted when she didn’t react. If she had been human, she would have been fawning all over him by now. He smirked as several naughty ideas crossed his mind.

Trixie quirked her head and blinked at him owlishly. “Really? You think I would be content to be a bride? Running around barefoot in a white peignoir set for all eternity. ” 

“Not necessarily, I would allow for a bikini or a corset and knickers...but only with suspenders and stockings.” He chuckled again and flashed a toothy grin exposing hooked serpentine canines. “If it makes you feel any better, you would probably occupy slots one, two, and three on the wife list based on how much trouble you get yourself into.” He raised an eyebrow. “And I am a feminist so you would be allowed as many husbands or wives as you want.” He playfully grabbed her waist. “If only you weren’t poisonous and monogamous.” He released her. “I will just have to wait for you to reincarnate.”

“I think I’ll open the doors now,” she said shaking her head in amusement as quiet knocking started on a second door.

“You should do that but change your glasses first. Otherwise, you won’t have enough room in your head to think.” After she had changed her glasses to the ones that dampened her legimens abilities, he grabbed her sleeve and starting pulling off her jacket. “Let us remove this shall we?” 

He placed her charcoal gray frock coat to the side leaving her in long midnight blue skirts, a heather gray waistcoat, and a high collared white lace blouse. “Perfect! You’ll fill up the remaining 20 seats by this time next week.” He winked at her and vanished in a puff of smoke before her hand connected with his shoulder.

Trixie sighed and adjusted her spectacles. “I’ve got this.” She said to herself waving her hand to unlock the doors.

As the class filtered in through the doors, she wrote on the main board in an ornate but clear cursive, _MAG 702 – Shapeshifters -Werewolves, Veelas, Selkies, Metamorphmagi, & Animagi. _She also wrote out the course goals and expectations, a summary of the next two classes, and a list of taboo actions and words.

She was getting ready to start on this week’s supplemental reading list when she heard a nervous cough behind her. Looking down, she saw a petrified 6th grader. “Yes,” she said in a cheerful manner bending down to the little girl.“What is it, sweetheart?”

The little girl with box braids and glasses took a step back and held her books in front of her protectively. “Umm…well… Mistress Graves. I…”

Trixie looked up into the room and noticed several students standing in the back. “It looks like we are standing room only,” she announced to the crowd doing a quick headcount. “Alright, I want everyone in 8th or 9th year to come down here and everyone else please sit where you can.”

Twenty of the younger students made their way down to the floor in front of the podium. A few of them glared at the little girl as if she didn't belong there. Not realizing it, the little girl was now holding onto Trixie’s skirts and hiding slightly behind her as she looked at the older students. Trixie put a protective hand on her shoulder and pulled out her wand. 

A couple of quick charms later and Trixie had conjured a couple dozen floor cushions. “Please take a seat on the floor. We will work on expanding the room for the next class.” 

Trixie walked the little girl over to a cushion between two friendlier looking 8th grade girls. “What grade are you in, honey?”

She looked up at her with slight trepidation. “Sixth, but Headmistress Smith gave permission...”

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I am not going to send you away.” Trixie said directing her to sit. She kneeled down in front of her. “Let me tell you a secret,” she whispered. “I'm a werewolf, which you probably already knew because you are exceptionally smart. Unfortunately, werewolves are the worst. We always show up even if it is inconvenient. We are always overprotective of children. We always welcome in more people to parties than were invited, but we don't have the decency to worry about it because we always find room.” She pulled a small chocolate bar from her pocket and handed it to the girl. “We also carry around way too much candy.” She said with a wink, and the girl gave her a weak smile. "Now eat that, you'll feel better." 

Trixie stood up and straightened her skirts before addressing the room. “Good Morning. Welcome to Being Studies Part II. Let’s start by laying some ground rules.”


	2. Werewolves 101 - We always show up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 44 "The Ninth Precinct of Department Nine". Covering full moon and support systems in America for September 19th and 20th, 1994.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K.Rowling owns the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. But what about the Witching World? I call dibs. 
> 
> Quick glossary:  
> Haole - Hawaiian for person from the mainland or foreigner  
> Mo'o - Shapeshifters in Hawaiian mythology that traditionally changed into dragons or sharks  
> Huppah - Wedding Canopy  
> Bube - Yiddish for Grandmother
> 
> Quick Rundown for those not reading Family is Everything.  
> Percival Graves and Queenie Goldstein married in Spring of 1959 and had twins in the Summer of 1959, Beatrice (Trixie) and Benedict (Bear) Graves. Both Trixie and Bear are werewolves. Currently, Queenie and Trixie are in England trying to help their relatives. Queenie has been married twice before once to Jacob Kowalski, who she has one son with Jacob Kowalski nee Granger. And once to Theseus Scamander, whom she had two daughters with Hippolyta and Alcibie. Alcibie, also known as Alice, married Frank Longbottom and had one son Neville. Percival Graves is the brother of Euphemia Potter nee Graves, who in turn is the Grandmother of one Harry Potter. 
> 
> Bear is married to D. Zelda Graves nee' "Spoilers" and has three children, Perseus (Eddie), Seraphina (Sera), and Ignatius (Iggy). Bear a Director in the MACUSA MLE and was mentored by Dr. Charolette Wiesel (Doc), who is also a werewolf but with a mysterious past. Doc is engaged to Iolana Scamander (Lana). Lana Scamander is the widow of Artemis Scamander. Artemis was one of the sons of Tina and Newt Scamander and was the father of Rolf and Rhea Scamander. Lana is America and originally met Artemis when he was on assignment in Hawaii. Detective Mordechai Wiesel (Kai) is the nephew of Doc and works for Bear and with Tonks. If you don't know who Tonks is, you haven't read passed the fourth book and this is going to be really confusing.

_September 20, 1994  
New York City, New York_

Iolana Scamander nee Hale stood in line at Yenta’s Deli waiting for her order to be called. She was also waiting on the Auror that Percival Graves sent to meet her.

She chuckled to herself as she overheard an older woman arguing with the man behind the counter about her daughter’s wedding. The thought of weddings stirred up happy memories these days.

Iolana had married into the vibrant patchwork that was the Scamander – Goldstein – Graves family over twenty years ago and she still couldn’t get over how they still managed to surprise her. Her first surprise as a Scamander was on her wedding day when her family was called up to the altar, and the patchwork became that much bigger adding the Hales into the mix.

The next surprise was when her sister, who had been bitten as a small girl by a haole and gone through the rights to become a Mo‘o, found kindred spirits in her new cousins Trixie and Bear. The Mo‘o had originally been dragon shifters, but with the wolves introduced by the haoles from the mainland, things had to evolve to keep families intact. In her experiences, haoles killed and turned their backs on those they labeled monster. Until she saw a pale girl with a tapestry of tattoos that complimented Iolana’s sister’s markings. She was smiling up at her from one of the posts of the Huppah. Her new husband, Artemis Scamander, leaned over and whispered, “Lana, love. That is my cousin, Trixie, she and her brother are my favorites.”

She moved to London to be closer to her husband's family, which she didn't mind at the time. Artie's heart was warm enough that chill of London never bothered her and she did not miss the warm breezes of Waianae. She had had a happy marriage to Artie that was filled with love. It wasn’t long but the time they had together was full of joy and gifted her with two beautiful children, Rolf and Rhea. When he passed, she returned with her children to the islands. Then two years ago, she met her love, Doctor Charlotte Wiesel. Suddenly, she didn’t mind the cold of New York so much.

Lana smiled at the thought. She hadn't expected it. She most certainly hadn't expected that she would be set up by her children. The revised schedule at the school allowed for them to spend one weekend a month away from campus. Since it was convenient and they loved their little cousins, aunts, and uncle, Rolf and Rhea usually spent those weekends at their Uncle Bear's house. From the moment they both set foot in Ilvermorny, her children went on and on about Doc. Doc is a werewolf like Uncle Bear except snowy white like Mrs. Chan's terrier. Doc is a medical doctor and a healer. Doc works at MACUSA with Uncle Bear. Doc taught Aunt Trixie about tattoos and gave her one last week. Doc grew up near where Dad and Uncle Atti did in a place called Devon. Doc has been helping me in potions and charms. Doc took all of us out on a hike in Oregon and introduced us to a family of Wampus cats. Doc got that old record player you sent to work, and we have been listening to someone named Cat Stevens. 

Unfortunately, in all their tales of Doc, her children neglected to mention that Doc was a very handsome and kind woman that could charm the lantern off a hinkypunk. Doc and Lana quickly became the best of friends, and after a year, Lana realized that the benevolent werewolf had captured her heart. It took some convincing, but Doc finally gave into her feelings and proposed a month ago.

“Number 43!” A voice called out breaking her from her thoughts as she stepped ahead in the line. She looked down at her number, two more ahead of her.

“Weddings,” she muttered under her breath and looked down at the engagement ring on her hand.

Bear's wife, Zell had warned her. She had told her to drag Doc to the MACUSA marriage registrar and elope. Lana thought she knew what to expect. She stood witness to her sister's wedding being called off nearly a half-a-dozen times before her brother-in-law took out a full page ad in the Honolulu Kahuna declaring that he was in love and nothing else mattered. 

Despite their calm demeanor, werewolves were anxiety-filled neurotic fluff balls about certain things. Being marked with the tattoos of spells, blessings, and curses helped, but werewolves always got wound up at the thought of being bound to someone. It couldn’t be chalked up to fear of commitment either, they mated for life and had premonitions about their mates. In fact, if they loved someone, they would commit their whole lives to them. They would do everything in their power to keep that person safe and happy.  They just panicked when they saw that feelings were reciprocated. They feared rejection. They feared for the safety of their beloveds. That was why she and her fiancée had been fighting last night less than an hour before moonrise. 

“Number 45! Last call!” The man behind the counter barked out, and she stepped forward.

Iolana opened her mouth to apologize but thought better of it at the man’s expression. “Standing orders for Graves and Weisel,” she snapped instead, pulling herself to her full height and throwing her shoulders back.

“Right,” the man grunted. “See Bube Tzeitel at the end of the counter.” He finally said pointing to the other end of the shop.

She nodded and walked over to a sweet little old woman chatting with a pink haired witch. “Any friend of Mordechai is a friend of mine; the Wiesels are the very best of people. And such a pretty girl,” the ancient witch cooed. “Are you married? I know a boy. He was a good friend of Mordechai’s father back in school. He is older, but he’s British like you. Refined with a voice like butter, a real professor type, leather patches on the blazers and everything. Runs an art gallery in San Francisco for the Wiesels and does charity work on the side. A reading program, I think.” The witch spoke so quickly and confidently the younger witch couldn’t get a word in edgewise and was starting to glaze over.

Iolana decided to take pity on her and cleared her throat. “Good Morning, Mrs. Kamzoil.”

The old witch looked up and smiled at her. “How can I help you, sweetheart?”

Iolana smiled back with an inkling of how this was going to go. “I am here to pick up the order for Graves and Weisel.

The old witch cackled. “Such a small world, this little one was picking up the Graves order as well.” She looked at her intently for a moment before snapping her fingers. “You must be Charlotte’s Lana. I hear congratulations are in order. She and her nephew, Mordechai, have talked all about you” She looked at the pink haired witch and winked. “Very accomplished this one. A magical architect apprenticed at Taliesin, designer of the new magical history museum in Manhattan and mother two beautiful babies no less.” The old witch was gushing much to the amusement of the other patron. “Charlotte brought them in, and they were so cute, I almost plotzed." She pointed a withered finger at Lana.  "Now your Rolf, he’s almost done with school, isn’t he? Is he seeing anyone?  Because I know the cutest little witch, she’s smart as a whip and a year out of school. A bit of a free spirit, but she is doing good work with the new MACUSA Zoological Archives in Boston.”

Iolana blinked hard trying to break the spell the ancient Yenta was weaving. The Graves family favored this place because of an old family friendship between Queenie’s parents and Mrs. Kamziol, but Tzeitel Kamziol was a natural matchmaker with enough of the sight to see characteristics that would lead to a happy match. Unfortunately, she wouldn’t rest until everyone was married and as happy as she was with her husband. Her husband was the other reason they came here. He had been one of the first werewolves Queenie had ever met though he didn’t let her in on that secret until she brought a seven-year-old Bear in for a visit.

Iolana was desperately looking for a space to interrupt when she was saved by an old witch carrying a canvas bag. “For god’s sake, Ma, let the poor witches breathe. Shouldn’t you be with Pop? He’ll need help moving up into the bed soon.”

Mrs. Kamziol looked taken aback. “You’re right, I should be up there. Can you watch the counter, zeisele? And talk to your grandson, he’s being short with the customers again.” She turned to the two witches in front of her. “Sorry to run, but my sweetheart needs me. Neither of you be a stranger.” She said as she exited through the double doors in the back.

The new witch at the counter chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t mind Ma, she gets worse every year. I think she thinks she is racing a clock, but at 143 she probably is.” She said with a shrug. “Alright, that comes out to $93.75 for both orders.”

Iolana reached into her purse, but the pink haired witch beat her to the punch and quickly paid the tab and took the canvas bag. The girl thanked the witch at the counter and turned to Iolana. “Wotcher’, Mr. Graves sent me. I’m Tonks. Any idea of what we are supposed to do next?”

The pair apparated outside the wards at Bear’s house to find the yard in complete chaos. Something had dug a trench the length of the property line causing the wards to be stronger than normal. The front and back porches had been ripped out of their foundations and shards of the structures were tossed into the trench creating another layer of hazard for entry onto the property.

Tonks looked gobsmacked. “What the hell happened here?” She was staring at the front door, which was floating a full two stories above them thanks to the removal of the porch. “Any idea on how we are going to get in?”

Lana groaned and rubbed her face. “Come on, there is a back way.” She led them into the woods. A half-mile away from the house there was a hidden root cellar at the base of a giant oak. The pair followed the tunnel that led from the cellar, careful not to set off booby traps or alarms. At the third ward check that required one of them to give a drop of blood to pass, Tonks looked like she was going to scream. “They are worse than Mad-Eye,“ she huffed.

“We are the granddaughters of the witches you could not burn.” Lana laughed and pulled out her wand. “Revelio.” A vanishing cabinet appeared, and she walked towards it.

Tonks, who Lana found to be a sweet girl, grabbed the corner of her sleeve. “What would happen if we kept going?”

“We would continue to move away from the house for another two miles.” Lana flashed a feral smile. “There would be five more checkpoints followed by a door that leads to a thousand foot drop into a quarry run by the local goblins.”

“Don’t you think this is all a bit much?” Tonks replied following her into the cabinet. The two tumbled out into the attic room Tonks had been staying in causing an alarm to start wailing throughout the house.

Lana grimaced at the sound. “No, that wasn’t too much. This! This is too much.” She said covering her ears.

Bear’s wife, Zelda Graves rushed into the room and deactivated the alarm. She looked like she hadn’t slept all night.

“Thank the gods for reinforcements.” She said hugging both witches.

“That bad?” Lana asked concern in her voice.

“Come see for yourself.” She replied and walked them to what should have been the staircase connecting the first and second floors.

“Blimey!” Tonks exclaimed looking at the gap between the second-floor landing and the kitchen down below.

“Not the word I would use, but yes,” Zell said tightly.

Lana gave her friend a worried look. “What happened?”

“Bear went bat shit. That’s what happened.” The three witches looked down to see Doc's nephew, Mordechai, looking up at them from the kitchen. “Hang on. I’ll reassemble the stairs so you can come down.”

A few flicks of his wand later, he had assembled a functional staircase, and they descended to the kitchen. He walked over and gave Lana a quick hug and whispered. “She’s fine. Fell sleep in the other room.”

The witch let out the breath she had been holding. “Thank you,” she replied hugging him a little tighter. She pulled away. “Can you tell us what happened?"

Zell cleared her throat and looked at the assembled group. “Well..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I just wanted to write about old Jewish witch grandmas and lesbian werewolves. So goal achieved :) 
> 
> This part will have four chapters total, trying to keep them short and sweet. This chapter and the next two are a continuation of chapter 44 of Family is Everything. Thank you for reading.


	3. Werewolves 101 - We are always over protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your family is everything, sometimes you go a little crazy trying to find them, especially on full moons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweeps arm indicating the collection of Harry Potter books, J.K. Rowling owns all of this. My cat's response, what the bookcase? Stop your blathering woman and put some ice in my water it's 120 outside. 
> 
> Random Werewolf Fact:  
> Werewolves trained as animagi can transform prior to moonrise to ease the pain of transformation.

_Evening of September 19th_  
_Woodstock, NY_

 

Zell had arrived home an hour before moonrise to find Bear pacing the length of the kitchen in wolf form. He stopped and licked her hand before continuing on his path.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, and he ran up the stairs. He pawed at doors to the rooms of his children. Sera, their only daughter, was staying with a friend so she wouldn’t miss school the next day. Iggy, the baby, was being watched by Kai until a little after midnight when Bear wound down for the night and was content to sleep and cuddle. Finally, their oldest, Eddie was away at Ilvermorny.

Bear looked up at her and then ran up the steps to Trixie’s room and whined at the door. Zell took a deep breath and transformed into her animagus form. A reddish brown fox chased after the large black wolf. The wolf whined again ‘missing.' He made a circuit of the rooms one more time and went back to pacing in the kitchen.

Transforming back, Zell went to the floo. She stuck her head through and called for Doc. The woman came into the room wiping tears from her eyes. “Yes, Zelda.” She said curtly. The coming change was wearing on her.

“Something is wrong with Bear. He keeps searching the house for the children and Trixie.” Zell replied as panic started to set in.

Doc must have seen it in her eyes and forced a smile. “I will be over in a tick, just let me tell Lana.”

A moment later, Doc walked through the floo. She looked at the clock and began removing her clothes. “Where is he?”

Zell was pacing now. “He just went back upstairs. He started howling.”

“What is different?” Doc said in a calming voice as Percy walked through the floo and averted his eyes. “For gods sakes, Perce, you’re over a hundred, and they are just bloody knickers.” The werewolf snapped before looking at Zell. “Think, love. What is different?”

The younger woman paled. “All four are gone. Usually one of the kids and Trixie are here.”

“What else?” Doc wheezed as the effects of the moon started setting in. “The case this week with the little girl. Where were those blokes from? Has he met any new family that he…” The last question broke off as she screamed in agony. A howl went up through the house in reply. “Percy, get all the children here.” She said stumbling to the floor.

“We’ve got this,” Percival said as he rushed forward. “Doc, don’t be a hero, change already, you’ve only got a few more minutes before it gets bad.”

Doc nodded and removed the rest of her clothes before transforming into a large white wolf. Bear howled, and Doc rushed out of the room.

A moment later the moon cycle clock on the mantel chimed, and the hair on the back of Zell’s neck stood on edge. The howl that escaped the upstairs was heart-wrenching and was followed by a series of loud barks and growls. She moved to run up the stairs, but Percy stopped her.

“Go gather the children and bring them back here,” Percy said before another howl ripped through the house. “Quickly!” The wizard transformed into a large black husky and ran up the stairs.

Zell took a deep breath and focused her mind. It had been fourteen years since she had to do this sort of thing. She paused for a moment as memories of a war popped into her head and tempted her with despair, but she was quickly pulled back to reality by furious barking. This wasn’t war this was something more important.

She threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace. “Ilvermorny, Thunderbird.” She announced and found herself in the common room of the Thunderbird dorms.

The children present looked at her in awe. Only a few homes had direct connections to the school, and those belonged to Aurors, Professors, or Healers. Zell straightened her robes and thanked the universe for her husband’s position. Professor Matthews, who was supervising this evening approached her with his wand drawn.

He dropped his wand as he recognized her. “Mrs. Graves, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Is there a problem?”

Zell nodded. “There is a family emergency. I need to talk to Eddie.”

“Very well, let me send…” he started but was interrupted by a young boy with black wavy hair and glasses barreling into them.

“What’s wrong with Dad? What’s happened?” He said quickly, pulling his mother towards the fireplace. “Where is everyone?”

Zell stopped him and held him at arm's length. “Eddie, I need you to go find Professor Ironfoundersson. Tell him, that there has been a family emergency and you, Rolf, and Rhea are needed at the house. Then go fetch your sister from Matilda’s house and get home as quickly as possible.”

“But Mom, what’s going…” The boy argued looking so much like his father that her heart clenched.

“What do you need to do?” Zell snapped as she tightened her grip on his arms.

“Get Prof. Ironfoundersson ask him to help me get Rolf and Rhea. Then go get Sera.” He repeated diligently.

“Good lad,” she said with a sharp nod and turned to Professor Matthews. “Thank you for your help. Eddie will be missing classes tomorrow, but we will return him on the morning of the 21st.” She then turned back to the fireplace and flooed into her home.

It was quiet in the house but not in a peaceful way. “Do the job in front of you,” Zell muttered to herself and threw more powder into the fireplace. “Kai’s castle”, she said clearly and found herself in a small apartment in the city.

“Mama!” Iggy cried out as she looked around trying to get her bearings. “I missed you. We are having ice cream.” She walked over and embraced her son.

The door to the kitchen opened, and Mordechai Wiesel walked in carrying two large bowls of ice cream with cereal on top. “Now remember, when your mommy and daddy ask you had cereal for dinner.” He dropped the bowls and rushed forward as he saw Zell. “What happened?”

“We need you both at the house.” She said sternly and pulled them through the floo back into her living room. Iggy tumbled a bit on the landing but just jumped up and laughed. A quiet bark answered the child’s laughter.

“Awesome! Daddy’s fuzzy!” Iggy exclaimed and ran for the stairs.

Zell lurched forward to grab him but stumbled missing him as he raced up the stairs. Kai helped her up, and the pair ran up the stairs to find the husky and white wolf pinning Bear to the floor.

There was blood soaking into the carpet, but Bear was calm as Iggy stroked the large wolf’s head. "It's ok. You'll get better. Please get better." The little boy looked up to his mother with tears in his eyes. “Why is Daddy is hurt?”

Kai and Zell exchanged a panicked look, and the woman cleared her throat. “I know, Iggy. We are going to help, Daddy. I need you to sit right here with Kai, while Mommy heals Daddy. Okay?”

Iggy nodded. The boy stood up causing Bear to growl and fight against his captors. Iggy let out a shriek and started sobbing. Zell approached her husband. “Benedict Graves, if you traumatize our child I will have you stuffed and mounted over the mantel. Iggy is going to sit right over there while I heal you and you are going to behave yourself.” Zell wrapped her child in a hug. “It’s ok, poppet. Daddy is just worried about you. He’s not mad at you. Now, you run along and sit with Uncle Kai. Sit where you can see, Daddy.”

Iggy nodded and sat next to Kai. Percy and Doc both backed away from Bear. The large black wolf looked sheepishly at his wife. “I know it wasn’t intentional,” she whispered as she started to heal his front leg. He had worried the area that would have been his forearm in human form down to the bone in places.

After she had healed most of the damage, Bear stood up and picked Iggy up by the back of his pajamas and carried him into the master bedroom. Ever so gently he placed him on the bed and licked the boy's face and hands causing the lad to giggle. After the boy was content on the bed, Bear went back into the hall and herded Zell to the bed. He returned to the corridor and started pacing in front of the door.

Bear stopped pacing as he heard something in the front room and ran down the hall. A moment later, Bear was herding Eddie and his cousin up the stairs with barks, headbutts, and nips at clothing. Zell looked over at her wolf of a husband, and he seemed less tense though once the boys were in the room. He winked at her and resumed his pacing.

Iggy hugged both boys and proclaimed how much he had missed them before crawling onto his brother’s lap and snuggling up to him.

Zell looked at the boys and smiled. “Where are Sera and Rhea?”

Seventeen-year-old Rolf Scamander, a tall, broad boy with warm tan skin and a little bit of a tummy removed his jacket and found a place on the bed. “Rhea went to get Sera. We thought it would be better to get people here faster.”

Zell looked to the hallway where Bear had settled between Doc and Percy. “I think that was a good call.” Rolf nodded and pulled a textbook from his bag. Eddie started to doze with Iggy on his lap. She smiled at the oldest boy. “Not too old for this?”

“Never,” he said with a smile looking up from his text. “Anyway, this is far more interesting than listening to my roommate drone on about Isla…Elsa…Eliza… whatever her name is. I also missed your crazy lot.”

Iggy made a bored huffing noise, and Bear took off down the hall to return with several books. The little boy squealed in delight. “Thank you, Daddy!” He bent down and kissed the wolf’s temple before it ran back out to the hall.

Part of the little family sat up on the oversized bed, and read while Bear waited for the rest of his pups to arrive home. After what felt like forever, Zell heard the front door open, and Sera call out. “Mom, Dad, we’re here.”

There was happy yelp in reply and Bear ran down the stairs. This time after herding Sera and her cousin into the room he hopped up on the bed and gave each of his pups a quick nuzzle. He stopped in front of his wife and licked her face, giving her a quick wink before running back into the hallway. He let out two quick yips followed by a trill. When there was no response, he repeated the request at the top of the attic stairs.

He returned to the hallway and started barking. Percy transformed back to human form and retreated into the room. “He’s upset she isn’t here.”

Sera asked her eyes focused on the hall. “Who, Pops?”

“He’s just looking for your Aunt Trixie, sweetheart. He’s angry with me because she’s not here and I’m not there.” Percival answered running his hand through his hair. “I would be staying with her tonight, but I figured you Dad might need me more.”

Sera glared at him. “Why isn’t Auntie Trix here? She's always here for the moon.”

“She’s in England, attempting to help your cousins and your Uncle Jacob,” Percy replied gently, understanding the anger.

There was a growl from the door. Bear stood in the doorway accompanied by Doc. He huffed and turned away.

A few minutes later, there was a sharp bang as something hit the front door. Percy looked at the children and Zell. “Rolf, lock the door after us. Zell, come with me. We need to figure out what the hell he is doing.”

They came downstairs to find the front door wide open. The pair exchanged a look and drew their wands. They walked into the yard to find Kai staring at the wolves at the edge of the property. “He’s trying to dig a ditch around the ward line.” He said looking at the pair for input before sighing. “Right, I am going to go try and help him, so they don’t get hurt.” He said in frustration.

Zell transformed back into a fox and ran up to her mate. He stopped digging and let out a short bark before nudging her towards the house. She growled and stood her ground. He let out a sharp yip in reply and picked her up by the scruff of the neck. He then ran her into the house, up the stairs, and deposited her outside the bedroom door. He tossed his head towards, and door huffed before licking her face communicating “I love you, keep the pups safe.” He then ran back outside.

Zell gave up trying to make sense of her husband years ago. She knew all of this part of being a werewolf and that he was doing everything in his power to protect them. She paused for a moment, “Gods, I hope he doesn’t do too much damage to the house this time.”

She let herself back into the room to find all the children, except Rolf fast asleep. The boy smiled at her and mouthed, “Calming charm.” He then returned to his reading.

A few hours later, Zell stirred and looked at the bed around her. The children were all asleep, the boys and Rhea snoring softly. Sera was curled protectively around Iggy and was humming in her sleep.

Zell went to close her eyes when she heard a quiet and persistent scratching at the door accompanied by a low whimper.

“Bloody werewolves,” she grumbled under her breath as she crossed the room and opened the door.

Standing in front of her was a very guilty looking black fluffy wolf, he bowed his head until his muzzle was almost to the ground and looked up at her with literal puppy eyes. On reflex, she smiled down at him. “What is the matter with you tonight?” She asked as she leaned down and stroked his ears.

Figuring that she wasn’t too mad at him, Bear took the hem of her robes in his teeth and started pulling her back into the bedroom. Once they were inside, he pushed the door closed with his head and crossed to the bed his tail wagging behind him. He hopped up on the bed and sniffed each of the children, nuzzling them gently.

“Is it alright if we go to sleep now?” She asked her voice bridging the gap between slightly amused and slightly exasperated. He nodded and curled up in a ball at his children’s feet. Leaning down she stroked his fur, and he let out a soft thrumming noise. “You are a good husband and a good protector. You are as crazy as all get out …but I love you all the more for it.” She paused for a moment. “I really don’t want to see what you lot did downstairs, do I?”

Bear let out a soft whine and covered his eyes with his paws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Nuzzling is a great way to show affection and scent mark stuff so as I was writing this all I could picture was Bear going to each of his pups (biological kids, niece, and nephew) and doing the wolf equivalent of "and this one's mine and this one's mine and this one's mine...."
> 
> Next chapter will close out Werewolves 101. Thank you for reading.


	4. Werewolves 101: Here have some chocolate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we find out what exactly happened last night and Tonks gets some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. Kai looks an awful lot like Jake Peralta if you squint and I really wish I had a Remus Lupin right now because nice man offering chocolate and tea would be spiffy. Wait a minute, JK Rowling killed off Lupin, that means he's up for grabs right?

September 20, 1994

"We slept for a few hours after that. Bear is still upstairs with the kids." Zell finished explaining pointing to Lana and Tonks. “I didn’t notice the staircase until the alarm went off and I went to fetch you from Trixie’s room.” 

Tonks scratched her head. “So when did all of this happen?” She indicated the torn apart staircase. Lana nodded in agreement and stared at Kai.

The young wizard sighed. “We took down the stairs around 3. We dug the trench around the property about two hours after moonrise and pulled down the porches sometime between the two.”

Tonks stared at Kai. “Why on earth would you do that? Sane people, don't have trenches dug around their property. It looks like a war zone out there.”

A rough feminine chuckle answered Tonks’s question. “Oh my dear, and I thought Percy said you were in Hufflepuff. Surely, you’ve built a barricade before. The den is the first and last line of defense." Doc grimaced as she stepped forward. "There are lay lines that run the property line, the trench opened them and amped up the wards. The debris from the porches makes it difficult to just stumble forward without magic." She smiled wickedly. "Plus all the lovely shrapnel if you aren't the best at breaking wards. You can’t apparate directly in so with the porches gone there is no way to get into the house from the outside except through the forest. ” Doc continued, her voice hoarser than usual. Her white hair was loose and tangled, she was only dressed in a sarong and was walking stiffly. 

Lana was by her side and helping her to a chair. Doc kissed her partner's temple and gave her a sad smile. “Sorry, I am such an old fool.”

Lana rubbed the other witch’s arm. “You are no such thing, and even if you were, you would be my fool.” She looked the werewolf over. “We need to get you to bed.”

“I will be alright for a mo, love.” Doc waved her off. "I didn't transform in time, so I'm a bit wobbly that's all."

“Kai, did your Aunt sleep at all last night?” Lana asked glaring at her fiancée.

The young wizard quirked an eyebrow. “About two hours, she stood to watch at the door once everyone went off to bed.” He said as he stood up. Doc opened her mouth to object and Kai morphed to an old man. “Hush now, sweet Charlotte, let’s get you to bed.”

“Cheeky bugger,” Doc huffed. “I am well over a half a century. I do not have a bedtime.”

Zell leaned in. “Either let them take you upstairs, or I am activating the phone tree and calling your mother.”

Tonks raised an eyebrow at this and made a mental note to ask about phone trees later on.

Doc sighed in defeat, “Fine.” She turned to Kai. “I would never dream of acting this way to your Bubbe.”

Kai grinned impishly. “That’s because she would never dream of not taking care of herself on a moon...and she can kick both of our asses.”

Tonks and Kai helped Lana escort Doc upstairs. After settling into a guest room, Doc gently brushed a strand of hair from Lana's face. The act was so mundane but so intimate Tonks blushed at the interaction. Not for the first time that week, Tonks wished Remus was there to see that there was hope. She wanted her friend to be happy so badly but the more she noted the differences between here and home, it seemed less and less possible for him in England. 

Kai cleared his throat and motioned for Tonks to follow him back to the attic. She worried her lips as she thought of Remus alone last night. _What if he didn’t get his potion? What if he hurt himself or got out?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Kai, who was making a big production about being in the room.

Kai did a little jig as he flitted about the room.“God, werewolves are the worst, but this room is the best." He noticed Tonks's frown. " Don't get me wrong, I love them to pieces, but they are neurotic fur balls sometimes. Consolation though, they do have the best candy.”

He started removing and replacing books from one of the bookcases. “Now where did Trixie hide the good chocolate? Aha!” He pulled out a heart shaped box from behind one the books. “Now that is what I am talking about!” He flashed the golden box of high-end chocolates at Tonks before flopping down on the bed. “What?”

“That is my bed, Kai.” Tonks said crossing her arms.

“No, it’s Trixie’s bed. She was just nice enough to lend it to you cause she likes you. Told me so even, trust me if she didn’t like you, you wouldn’t have gotten the job.” Kai said stretching out. “God, I love this bed. I have had some fun times on here.”

“You don’t say?” Tonks said trying to stay calm. _Was Trixie with Remus?_ The idea of Trixie still worried her even though Trixie and Bear’s mother, Queenie, had tried to put her fears to rest _._ The werewolf just had more in common with Remus _. Why would he want to waste his time being friends with me?_

“Oh my god, this is so good,” Kai interrupted his mouth full of candy. “This reminds me of my childhood. Blanket forts, movie nights, the place was filled to the rafters, but everyone was happy.” He toed his shoes off and kicked them to the floor. “You can bunk up to 50 people here, more if they are just children.”

Tonks looked confused. “Why would you need to have 50 people here?”

“It’s a safehouse, I mean Bear is a bit paranoid but just cause you’re paranoid doesn’t mean they aren’t out to get you.” He tossed a chocolate into his mouth. “Want one? The whole package is dark chocolate cherries and turtles.”

“Ta,” Tonks said as she took a turtle. It was good, it was bloody good, and she thought about how much Remus would like them because of the chocolate and the caramel. _Almost like a chocolate butterbeer_ , she thought.

“So who is the werewolf?” Kai asked. 

“What?” Tonks looked shocked at the question.

“Ami would love these.” Kai said popping a cherry in his mouth. “The werewolf you like. Who is he? Or she? I don’t care either way.” He smiled at looked in the direction of his Aunt's room, "Obviously." 

“What makes you think that I fancy a werewolf? Or anyone for that matter?” Tonks said nervously.

“You study Doc and Lana. You stare at Bear and Zell like they some exotic species of dragon. You started asking me all kinds of weird questions after my date with Ami. I'm surprised you aren't running around with a quick quill taking notes.” Kai said cheerfully.

“Well, I am just interested as an Auror. Werewolves aren’t exactly accessible where I’m from.” Tonks said not making eye contact. 

“And you flinch anytime anyone mentions Trixie,” Kai said teasingly. “Afraid she’s going to steal your beau?” Tonks rolled her eyes, and Kai sat up on the bed. “Don’t be. Werewolves don’t fancy other werewolves. It is some weird genetic thing. Werewolves view their werewolf friends as an extended family. It actually carries a very high squick factor for them; it’s all siblings and aunts and uncles.” He smirked at her. “I know you’re from England so FYI you shouldn’t marry your siblings, aunts, or uncles.”

Tonks rolled her eyes and ignored him. “So a werewolf wouldn’t want to marry another werewolf? “

“Nope,” Kai smiled. “It usually makes them squeamish. If you ever want to set Trixie off on a lecture, all you have to do is vaguely suggest it. In fact, if Trixie was close with this mystery werewolf, she probably already thinks of him as a brother. Unless…they aren’t under 15 are they? If he was, she could want to adopt him.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Do you fancy dragon bait, Tonksy?”

“No!” Tonks snapped and then blushed furiously. “I mean, I don’t know what you are talking about. Anyway, he’s just a good friend. And don’t call me that it is almost as bad as Nymphadora.”

“So he is a good enough friend that you couldn’t sleep last night?” Kai yawned. "You sound like me a few weeks ago." 

“It is entirely different. I just worry about him on the full moon that's all. He’s on the wolfsbane potion, but sometimes it doesn’t work well.” Kai grimaced. “What?”, Tonks asked expectantly. 

“Nothing, it’s just Wolfsbane isn’t the best solution. It is a solution, but it only buys you ten, twenty years tops.” Kai was staring into the chocolates. “I’m sorry about your friend.”

“What do you mean it will only buy him about twenty years?” Tonks asked her voice trembling.

“It’s poison Tonks, like Muggle Chemo. It saves one part at the cost of another, it buys sanity, but it breaks down the body.” Kai still wouldn’t make eye contact. “After about a decade, most the damage isn’t reversible. Healers only really recommend it if you are too far gone to get the marks.” He motioned his shoulders and back indicating the intricate tattoos the American werewolves sported. 

“And too far gone means what exactly?” Tonks asked not wanting to know the answer.

“The tattoos are high-level curse breaking. No, that's not quite. God, I wish Doc could explain this to you." He took a deep breath. "It is like physical and mental alchemy." He paused trying to think of words. "All the elements have to be perfect, or it goes wrong. If someone is messed up in the head, the first set of tattoos will kill them during their next full moon. If they aren’t a psychopath, piece of mind still comes at a high cost. That first moon, they relive a moment of every transformation they have ever been through followed by...” Kai paled for a moment. “I’ve seen it go wrong, a couple of years back there was a guy from the UK that had been rehabilitated from a feral pack. I was there as a ministry witness. It wasn’t a pretty way to go. Doc won’t even mention it as an option if a person has been a werewolf for more than fifteen years, the pain is just too much.” Kai looked at her apologetically. “When was he turned?”

Tonks looked away. “Almost thirty years ago.”

Kai gave her the bed, and she cried herself to sleep. A few hours later, Tonks awoke to the sound of laughter and hammering coming from downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Remus, it hurt to write that part but there is always hope. This chapter went to places that weren't anticipated and ties into chapter 45 of Family is Everything so it was split.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for your patience. This has been a bit of a process and my writing has been slowed because I have been moving this month.


	5. Werewolves 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Beatrice Graves explains werewolf marks and expels her first student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The world is all JK Rowling the rules for werewolves and other craziness is all my fault. 
> 
> As mentioned in Chapter 1, Durmstang has an exchange program for one to two classes a week. 
> 
> Werewolves 102 is an expansion for Family is Everything and corresponds with chapters 45-48. As always, the first chapter is an introduction using a classroom scene from Spring 1990. 
> 
> Rough German and Bulgarian translations are at the end of the chapter.

January 10, 1990  
11:30 AM  
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Classrooms 451-453 A  
MAG 702

Professor Beatrice Graves spun and faced the class, her long forest green skirts billowing out slightly at the movement as she tucked a piece of chalk into her caramel suede waistcoat. The class sat quietly scribbling down the last of the assignment causing her to give a silent prayer of gratitude to whoever was listening.

The week, which had started with too many students and far too seats, had worked out. An extra classroom was added, and so far the second class had gone off without a hitch. She was able to secure two twelfth-year students as teaching apprentices to help with the grading. Luckily, they were willing to work for experience, open access to the material and a promise of two home-cooked meals a week.

She looked out at the sea of students and cleared her throat. “Now, if there are no further questions.”

A hand shot up in the section of the classroom marked off for the Durmstrang exchange students. The student next to him glowered at the ginger boy, who was eagerly holding up his arm. The boy had been whispering at the girl next to him most of the class, and although Trixie couldn’t translate the thoughts, she knew the girl wasn’t comfortable around her male classmate. “Yes?”

“Professor, is it true that werewolves enslave their relatives by branding them with magical tattoos?” He smirked at the girl next to him. The girl pulled her sleeve down and moved further away from him.

Trixie sighed and forced a smile at the boy. “No, it is not. Tattoos or marks indicate that someone as belongs to a werewolf family.” 

The young professor turned to the rest of the room. “Please read the material on Veela migration into the Pacific Northwest for next Tuesday and remember to start reviewing the article on the historical relationship between werewolves and goblins for a week from today.”

Trixie turned back to see the boy’s arm raised again. “Yes, Mr. Baum?”

The boy nodded happily at the recognition. “Can you please explain your answer? How do they belong? Like a house elf? I mean it isn’t like they aren’t already marked by their ugliness, they look like the beasts they are related to, manly hairy grotesque…” Tears slid down the cheeks of the girl sitting next to him, and the boy's smirk grew wider.

“Mr. Baum, you are in violation of a classroom taboo, failure to treat others with respect. You are banned from the next three classes and if I hear another word from you today your spot in this class will be opened to the waitlist. Verstehe?”

The boy frowned but nodded sharply.

“We are not scheduled to cover werewolf distinctions for another three weeks, but no, family members bearing a mark are not slaves or servants or in any way less. The mark indicates that a person is kin to a clan or tribe. It offers a sense of belonging and resonance similar to how your necklace denotes a sense of belonging or resonance with Grindelwald’s teachings in some parts of the world.” The boy looked taken aback and quickly shoved the hallows necklace under his shirt. “The second purpose of the mark is that it protects from transformed feral werewolves.” Trixie stared at the boy for a moment causing him to squirm. “Since you so interested in the subject, you are more than welcome to read ahead.” Trixie waved her hand causing the boy's textbook to expand. “In fact, upon your return, I expect 5,000 words on the subject.”

The boy swallowed hard and nodded again, ducking his head to his chest he mumbled, “Schmutzige Tier.”

Trixie smiled at him, and he unconsciously shivered. “Ich wollte sagen, dass Sie können den Essay in deutscher Sprache schreiben, aber das scheint jetzt unnötig. Raus hier.” She pointed to the door and his chair slid out of the room, landing forcibly in the hall.

She turned to the class and smiled brightly. “If no one else has anything to add, I will see you all on Tuesday. Class dismissed.” The professor straightened her waistcoat and knelt next to the girl the former student had been harassing. “Can I have a word, mlada dama?”

The girl looked terrified but nodded and followed Trixie into her office. With a wave of her hand, Trixie closed the door and started warming a pan of milk for hot chocolate. The girl stopped in the center of the room and stared up. It was a circular room that was lined with bookcases and had three levels of circular walks each with its own set of alcove window seats that looked out onto the grounds. At the top of the turret was a stained glass skylight of the aurora borealis.

Trixie quickly plated cookies and poured hot cocoa as the girl gazed in wonder and stumbled towards one of the bookcases. After setting everything up on a side table, the professor cleared her throat. “Would you care to join me?”

The girl startled for a moment. “Yes…that would be nice.” She timidly made her way to the table and stood beside an overstuffed wingbacked chair. “You speak Bulgarian?”

Trixie gave a sheepish smile as she poured the warm drink into the brightly colored oversized mugs. “Not very well, my brother is the expert in it. He spent a year conducting training with their elite Aurors.” She motioned towards a chair. “Please sit.” The girl sat down cautiously, never taking her eyes off the professor. “I don’t bite, even during my time of the month.” Rolling up her sleeves she showed off some of her tattoos causing the girl to relax.

“Chicho Dimitar said you were to be trusted, but I did not know, I thought that…” She bit her lip and looked down at the table in her embarrassment. “Baum said that you were not really a werewolf that you were too feminine and smart. He said that female werewolves were only good for…” The girl burst into tears, covering her face with strong hands. If you were one to judge people by their parts, her eyebrows were too full, her eyes and smile too wide, her build strong and solid, and her nose prominent but that didn’t stop her from being beautiful or smart.

“Now, none of that,” Trixie said handing her a handkerchief. “You’re Dimitar Krum’s niece? ”

The girl nodded and hiccupped as her tears slowed.

Professor Graves smiled and squeezed her hand. “He is a good man, very kind. He became good friends with my brother, Bear,  when he was working in Bulgaria." Trixie leaned in towards the girl. "Teodora, right? Dimitar has spoken very highly of you. Your younger brothers are Vasil and Viktor. ”

“Yes, Vasil is signed up to take your classes in the fall and spring next year.” The girl looked dumbfounded for a moment as realization set in. “You are Mechka’s sister. Chicho Dimitar said that you were mischievous like the fire thief.” Trixie raised an eyebrow and smirked causing the girl to shift uncomfortably. “You have the ticks, like Sly Pejo.”

The professor giggled and stretched slightly. “Most people call me Trixie. Although, my brother will think it is hysterical that I have ticks.”

The girl seemed to let out a breath and gave a wane smile. “I wish my English was better.”

“Your English is wonderful. The fact that you are trying makes it wonderful. I wish my Bulgarian was as good as your English.” The werewolf undid the clips holding up her hair and shook it out before tucking it behind her ears revealing the pointed tips. She muttered a quick spell to unlace her boots and slid them off along with her socks. “That is better.”

The girl giggled. “You look like a forest spirit.”

Trixie blushed, “Thank you. You are very kind. You are also lovely too, sweetheart.”

The girl shook her head. “No, I am coarse and plain. I will make a good wife because of my blood, but I am not meant for other things.” She started to cry.

Trixie did her best not to grimace as the images flooded her mind. She stood and enveloped the girl in a hug. “Enough of that, you are lovely as you are. Don’t listen to that boy or the others like him. He only says things like that because he is an idiot, who will never be happy because he doesn’t like himself.” 

Trixie took the girls hands. “You are beautiful, maybe not conventional but neither am I.” She said with a shrug. “And you are smart, loyal, and very trustworthy; otherwise, your tattoo would have disappeared when you became an adult.”

The girl pulled up her sleeve and indicated the tattoo. “Does this make me a slave?”

“No sweetheart, that makes you special. Very few people get those and fewer are good enough to keep them. It means that you have someone that wants the world to know how wonderful and important you are. Important enough that they will do anything to make sure that you are safe. May I?” 

Trixie reached out and took the girls hand and traced the tattoo. “This means that you have two werewolves in your family line. Dimitar and your father’s father she pointed to the sigil in the corner. Your grandfather died in the war, didn’t he?”

Teodora nodded. “Grindelwald’s monsters set a trap. He died protecting those that could not protect themselves. Uncle Dimitar was infected that day trying to save the other children.”

“You come from a brave and noble family. This one means that your family is kin to the Ilarion Gavrail clan and their territory ranges the forest between the rivers and mountains to the Black Sea and Mediterranean.” Trixie pointed to the glyphs for mountain, forest, river and sea. “These tiny ones are the clans that your family are kith with.” She pointed to them. “Accalia is in very Southern Italy, Walden is a tribe that is spread across the United States, Venn is the tribe covers most of Scandinavia, the Vodic tribe covers all of Northern Russia, and Baohu is a tribe in Western China. If you are ever lost, you can find a marked werewolf, and they will get you to one of these groups. They will then take care of you until your family can find you.”

Teodora timidly glanced at her professor. "Dimitar says that it will keep bad werewolves away, but they attacked him." 

Trixie sighed. "It makes you appear to them as just another animal. They won’t actively attack you when they are transformed."

A pained look crossed the girl's face. "They attacked him because he wouldn’t let them bite those people." Trixie nodded sadly, and Teodora took a shaky breath. "Dimitar says that bad people can’t have the mark."

The young professor fidgeted with her mug. "That is true, if you are a child and you are not trustworthy, the mark will fade when you turn 16. If you take the mark as an adult and you betray your family, clan, tribe or allies, it can kill you." 

The girl stood straighter and set her jaw. "Baum was mad at me when I said he couldn't take the mark. Is that true?" 

Trixie raised an eyebrow and bit back a laugh. "I very much doubt his character is solid enough to take any magical tattoo." She winked at Teodora as the girl cracked a small smile. "Any adult can try to take the mark. Most usually do if they marry into a family." 

Teodora blushed prettily. “What if you have a mark already and fall in love with a werewolf?”

Trixie giggled as an image of a young Auror flashed in the girl’s mind. “Well, your mark and your family’s mark will change if you ever marry this werewolf.” The girl turned a bright pink and looked at her feet.

“Much less frequently a friend of a family will take a mark. Only the best of people can easily take the mark.” Trixie topped off the girl’s cup. She smiled at the girl and her eyes sparkled mischeivoulsy. “Now what do you want to do after school?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Internet translations of German and Bulgarian into English from the story, please feel free to correct. 
> 
> German:  
> Understand = Verstehe  
> I wanted to say that you could write the essay in German, but this seems unnecessary now. Get out of here. = Ich wollte sagen, dass Sie können den Essay in deutscher Sprache schreiben, aber das scheint jetzt unnötig. Raus hier.  
> Filthy Animal = Schmutzige Tier
> 
> Bulgarian:  
> Young lady = Mlada dama  
> Chicho = Uncle (father’s brother)  
> Mechka = Bear
> 
> Thank you for reading, the next chapter in this vignette is written and will be up this week.


	6. Werewolves 102 - Only the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after for Bear, and he is just trying to make sense of the world. Percival Graves brings good news and Tonks has a secret that just may cost her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Things I own: a computer, some blue hair dye, and a very warn set of Harry Potter books. Things I don't own: Harry Potter. Things I will own in a week: itty bitty Remus Lupin by Funko. 
> 
> This chapter is a continuation of chapter 4 from Bear's POV with exposition and background information in chapter 5.

Bear awoke in a sea of fuzzy children. Well, maybe not a sea, but there were three splayed across the bed in various positions. They also weren’t fuzzy per say, but they were close to his face, and his glasses were on the dresser across the room. He wriggled his arm free and cast a silent Accio. The glasses flew into his hand, and Iggy let out a growl.

Bear yawned, “And what was that for?”

“My Daddy!” The little boy huffed and burrowed under his father’s arm.

Eddie groaned from the foot of the bed. He was lying across the width on the mattress on top of Bear’s legs. “Dad, make Iggy be quiet.” He whined and put his head under a pillow.

Iggy growled from under his father’s arm and Sera’s hand hit Bear in the face flung her arm across her mother as she starfished across the bed. She fumbled to a sitting position. “I’m up,” she mumbled before pulling her arm back and curling into Zell’s side.

For her part, Zell cuddled closer to Bear and muttered something under her breath about Graveses. Bear smiled as he looked at his assembled family. “I think we need a bigger bed, beloved.” He whispered into his wife’s ear.

She head butted his shoulder pushing him away. “I think you need to stop dragging all our children into bed, darling.” She grumbled and rolled over to spoon around Sera, who was snoring softly.

“This isn’t all our children,” Bear muttered as he sat up all the way and pulled Iggy into his arms. “Eddie, take my place,” he whispered as he nudged the boy with his foot.

A mop of black curls attached to a gangly boy crawled up the bed and took over his father’s pillow. Bear swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked down at his feet. “Ummm..beloved…where are?” He asked in a hushed tone.

“Nightstand,” Zell muttered. She leaned back causing her red hair to blend with the black halo of curls above her son.

Bear chuckled as he pulled a pair of boxers out of the top drawer of the nightstand.

A half-hour later found Bear in the kitchen dressed in sweatpants and a NY MACUSA Academy t-shirt with a freshly bathed and dressed Iggy on his hip. The Auror leaned against the counter and sipped his coffee as he stared at the newly reconstructed staircase. “I am pretty sure that was a replica of a Shaker staircase that was original to the house.”

Lana stared at the werewolf as she quietly chewed her bagel before responding. “Each time you tear it down, I take the decoration up a notch. You are lucky I didn’t go full Victorian. I have posts with griffins and naked cherubs in the warehouse.”

“I wouldn’t try her today, Bear. She is in a right temper.” A feminine voice called down the stairs. It was followed by Doc as she made her way down to the kitchen dressed in yoga pants and a soft t-shirt that read This is my werewolf costume.

Lana stood up and crossed to her fiancée. “I wouldn’t be in a mood if you would take care of yourself.” She kissed the werewolf's cheek before turning and pointing at Bear. “And you wouldn’t try to tear your house down.”

Iggy growled at Lana. “Don’t yell at Daddy! He was protecting us.”

Lana put her hands on her hips, and Iggy pulled back slightly. “I wasn’t yelling at your Daddy. I was telling your Daddy he needs to plan better next time.”

Bear blushed slightly. “I will do better next time.”

“That is all I ask,” Lana said with a smile and led Doc to the table. “And you need to eat, lani. I won’t be marrying a wraith.” She kissed her and Iggy made a gagging noise. “Enough out of you, koala,” Lana said with a smirk.

“I am a wolf!” Iggy growled.

“Fine, fine, you are a wolf,” Lana said laughing and waving the comment away.

Bear kissed his son’s forehead. “You are my little wolf.”

Iggy looked up at him with bright eyes. “Like Daddy.”

Bear nodded, “Just like Daddy.”

The day progressed as it normally would. Werewolves and Aurors from the surrounding area stopped by for coffee and tea. Bear cuddled and spent time with his family, but everyone noticed his edge. He seemed to be holding his breath; it was almost midnight when the floo lit up and his father stepped through. Lana and Kai had returned home earlier in the evening. The children and Zell had just settled into bed for the night as Bear, Doc, and Tonks sat in the parlor reading.

Bear was about to give the older wizard a barrage of questions when Tonks beat him to the punch. The young Auror generally colorful and cheerful had been withdrawn all day, her hair a faded shade of lilac and her voice barely above a whisper.

She ran to Graves and grabbed him by the lapels. “Are they ok? Nothing happened did it?”

Percival laughed. “Everyone is fine, Ms. Tonks. They were all asleep when I left.”

“Are you sure?” Tonks asked with tears in her eyes. Percival frowned slightly.

“There was a bit of a rough patch for Trixie and Remus but they both recovered. Mr. Black is keeping an eye on them..” The retired Auror was cut off by his son.

“Who is Mr. Black?” Bear asked glaring daggers at his father and Tonks.

Percival Graves sighed. “Sirius Black is an animagus and he…”

“Black is a murderer and a fiend. That bastard killed James!” Bear bellowed. “You are telling me that Trixie is under the care of a mass murderer and a feral werewolf?”

Tonks stepped in between Bear and Percival. She advanced on the werewolf staring him in the eye. “He’s not feral!” She screamed. “He’s the kindest man you will ever meet. And Sirius...Sirius isn’t a murderer. He wasn’t the Potter’s secret keeper and he didn’t kill those muggles.” 

Bear stared at her for a moment, shaken by her ferocity. He quickly regained his composure and took a step towards her. “Oh, that’s just peachy, if he didn’t then who the hell did?” Bear said evenly a slight chill in his tone. “People are dead, Ms. Tonks. My sister is in danger." He glared at her and she swallowed hard. "How long have you known?” Bear advanced on her and she backed into a table.

Tonk’s gaze didn’t break. “I have known since early this summer.”

His dark blue eyes frosted over as his voice became quieter. “And how do you know Black is safe? Do you know what kind of hell you could have brought down on this family? On to my family?”

He spun around as Doc put her hand on his shoulder. “Calm down, lad. No one is in danger. She doesn’t have any ill intent. Do you, Miss Tonks?” The older werewolf’s eyes had taken on the same frosty shade of light blue.

Tonks shook her head. “No,” she gulped.

Doc pulled Bear away from the Auror and walked him to a chair. “Please sit,” she requested and he reluctantly followed her suggestion.

Bear’s father walked over to Tonks. “Are you alright?” She nodded as a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Percy handed her a handkerchief. “Good girl, I have seen grizzled twenty-year detectives reduced to sobs by him. One tear is rather impressive.”

The werewolf gave a bewildered look to his father. “How long have you known about Black?”

“Since early September, we found him near death in a cave near Hogsmeade.” He said still looking at Tonks before turning to Bear. “Both your mother and Trixie, checked him out. He was in and out of consciousness for almost two weeks so it wasn’t like he could have usedocculmency.”

Bear looked at his father’s posture. “Then why are you tense?”

“Oh besides, your acting out? You're a grown man, you know better than to intimidate witches.” Percy snapped. Bear felt as if he had been slapped and looked crestfallen at the scolding. The older wizard sighed in defeat. “Sorry, Benedict. It hasn't been an easy few days." He walked over to a chair and collapsed showing his age. He started again, speaking softly. "You’ve met Mr. Lupin, you know he is safe. After talking with him today, I know he will protect your sister. Mr. Black is not a murderer but he reminds me too much of Monty Potter for my liking, I would prefer a playboy not be around my little girl.”

Doc snorted at this last statement. “I think Trixie can handle a playboy animagus.” The medical examiner said with a sly smile.

The laughter broke the tension but Bear was still afraid. He had to protect his own. “What about her? Do you trust her?” He asked his father, his voice trembling and sounding more like a child than a top Auror.

Percival nodded, “Yes, I do. You trust her too. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be staying in this house. If she wasn’t trustworthy, the children would ignore her but they flock to her like butterflies to Dogsbane.”

Doc stood up. “You are making this too hard, Bear. There are other ways, better ways.” She stood in front of Tonks. “How do you feel about werewolves, Ms. Tonks?”

“They are just people. Some are good and some are bad but most fall somewhere in-between.” Tonks furrowed her brow.

“Excellent answer. Now, would you ever harm someone simply for being a werewolf?” The werewolf asked causing Bear to cough in surprise at the line of interrogation.

“What are you on about, Doc?” Tonks stated with her hands on her hips but the witch crossed her arms in response, waiting for an answer. “No! What are you getting at? I would only ever harm anyone in the line of duty or in the protection of others.”

Doc winked at Bear. “Would you willing cause harm to anyone in this family?”

“Never! I lov….I really like this family. Bear and Zell have been nothing but good to me.” The young Auror replied blushing slightly. Bear relaxed and smiled as the realization of what Doc was doing set in.

“How do you really feel about this family?” Doc pressed causing Tonks to flinch.

“For fuck’s sake, Doc. What in Helga’s left titty are you going on about? I told you.” Tonks snapped defensively.

Percival stood next to the healer. “Answer the question, Ms. Tonks. Truthfully, no filters, no cleaning it up or sweetening it. How do you feel about this family?”

Tonks gave a pleading look to Bear and he just nodded at her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I love this family, it is like my own. This house and the 9-9 are some of the first places where I have felt like I belong.” A tear slipped down her cheek. She opened her eyes and stared straight at Bear. “I didn’t mean you any harm. Sirius is my cousin and I love him too. He didn’t do those things, he would have never have hurt James. If you need me to leave, I will.”

Bear cleared his voice and bit back tears of his own. “No, please stay.”

Doc chuckled. “Now that we have that settled, one more question. How do you feel about tattoos?” She asked with a playful smirk.

The rest of the night had gone quickly. Doc placed the Walden tribe mark on Tonks’s wrist quickly without a flinch from the metamorphmagus.

The next morning Bear observed the young Auror over this cup of coffee.  She was absentmindedly tracing the mark on her wrist. As far as he knew, she was the first person to be added to their little tribe that hadn’t been born or married into it. The tattoo had healed remarkably quickly and Tonks was remarkably chipper about the whole thing. 

Bear watched as Iggy crawled onto the metamorphmagus's lap with a book. Tonks smiled down at the boy and held it open as he began. "Where is my cow?" The boy stopped as he looked over at Tonks's wrist. "You have one too." He pulled down the sleeve of his hoody and held his wrist next to hers comparing the marks.

Tonks chuckled. "Yes, I do, Iggy."

Iggy looked at her like it was Christmas morning. "Mine!" He said pushing the book aside and catching her off guard. He wrapped her firmly in a hug and looked over to his father. "That's what it means, Dad? We get to keep her?"

Bear chuckled and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "It is a little more complicated than that but she is one of us now." The werewolf turned as he heard someone on the stairs followed by a high-pitched squeal of delight. 

Sera ran into the kitchen. "You stayed! I was worried you were going to stay at Pops's house again. Are you going to be here tonight?"

Tonks nodded and the girl bounced happily. "Excellent! I have to show you what I did with that shirt you let me borrow. It is totally wicked..." The girl stopped as she saw the mark and squealed again wrapping Tonks and Iggy in a hug. "Oh my gods! Please tell me that is real. That is so awesome! You have to tell me everything when I get home from school."

Iggy feigned a headbutt at his sister. "She's mine." He whined.

Sera laughed and tousled his hair. "Whatever, Iggy. She is mine when I get back from school at least for an hour." The girl said sticking her tongue out at the boy before running to the floo.

Bear laughed. "What am I chopped liver?"

"Sorry, Daddy. I am just so happy to have somebody cool in the family.  Love you!" Sera yelled out as the floo ignited in the other room.

The werewolf opened his mouth to say something but Eddie ran downstairs, throwing his school blazer on as he took two steps at a time. The boy clapped him on the back as he ran through the kitchen and Bear smiled at him. "Don't worry, Dad. I still think you are cool." Eddie said with a smirk. "In an old retro sort of way."

Tonks giggled at the interaction and Eddie saluted her. "Welcome to the family, Tonksy-baby." He said with a wink and bad English accent before running to the floo.

"It's Tonks." The metamorphmagus called after him causing Bear to chortle.

"I think he heard that one from Kai. You better get a better nickname and quick before they make one up for you, slugger." He smiled over his coffee at her.

Tonks frowned for a moment before looking down at Iggy. "Wotcher, wolfie. Is everyone in your little family like this?"

Iggy nodded happily. "We're the best."

Bear raised his mug in toast to Tonks. "And only the best need apply."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This story is wrapped for the time being. There are one or three possible parts that might be added or may be shifted into separate side stories.


	7. Werewolves 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part III - Ever wonder what was going on with Remus, Sirius, and Trixie during Tonks’s adventures in America. Takes place between chapters 41 and 49 of Family is Everything.
> 
> As always, lead chapter happens in 1990. This time our heroine, Trixie, is tormented by the system but learns to give her students more credit about their desire to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Army belongs to me I guess, though if you squint he does look a lot like Eddie Izzard (at least in my head). So really, I don't own anything although I will co-opt anything from Rowling and Pratchett that is not nailed down.
> 
> A big thank you to William Magnus for the comment that really helped punch up fictional authors Trixie uses in this chapter.

February 12, 1990  
10:15 AM  
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Classrooms 451-455 A  
MAG 702

“So according to M. Oats, what is the point of connection between culture and biology?” A very sleepy Professor Beatrice Grave adjusted a black curl behind her ear and stared out into the auditorium. Two hundred students, standing room only. It’s a fucking rock concert, not a class; she thought to herself as two hundred blank faces looked back at her.

She had been trained to be a teacher a rarity in magical schools, but this was something else. It wasn’t supposed to be like this; she couldn’t handle this. It was two days after a particularly rough full moon, and she was trying to coax an answer out of 200 dazed students. "Fuck me," she swore to herself as she blinked in an attempt to stay awake.

After the headcount jumped from 165 to 170, she had gone to Headmistress Smith’s office to complain. She hadn’t even had the chance to knock before a beaming Headmistress pulled her into the room, which was occupied by the Deputy Headmaster and Faun, Professor Grover Gentry, and fellow professor and vampire, Army Cirdog.

“There she is! You are making quite the name for yourself, young lady. Imagine only 30 and full professor, teaching to a packed classroom. It was just a little over a decade ago when you and your brother were holding sit-ins in Commons.” The elderly witch exclaimed leading her to an overstuffed wing-backed chair. “It seems suffering through all those refrains of Solidarity Forever was worth it.”

“I told you,” Professor Gentry said smiling with pride. Grover was both a gentle man and a gentleman. He had started two years before Trixie and despite being one of the foremost Magical Defense Experts on the planet had faced discrimination and ridicule upon receiving his post. Though much of this ridicule happened behind his back since at nearly seven feet in height with the long spiral horns of a mountain sheep and a build of a Herculean Proportions most deemed saying such things to his face would be foolish. “Trixie dear, you are a credit to all magical folks. You are making a real difference.” He said as patted the pocket of his waistcoat, his arm brushing against the necklace that held his reading glasses around his neck. 

Army walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea before pausing to admire her. “Really, Grover?”

“You don’t think it’s true then?” The Faun said with a huff.

“I didn’t say that.” He smirked at Trixie. “I just think you should leave the compliments to those of us that need them.”

Trixie handed the teacup back and stood. “Actually, Headmistress, I came to speak to you about the size of my classes.”

“What about them? I am quite impressed. You have the largest request rate of any professor in the school’s history.” The woman said practically glowing with pride.

“I can’t do this,” Trixie squeaked out.

“What?” The older witch asked. At 150, Headmistress Smith had thick silver hair and shrewd hazel eyes that could stop a student dead in their tracks at 100 paces. The full force of her gaze was on Trixie now, and the werewolf squirmed under the scrutiny.

“I can’t do this. The class size is too big. I am not enough for this job if the class size isn’t cut down….” Trixie took a deep breath. “If it isn’t cut down, I am going to have to resign. I am not qualified to do this.”

Army rolled his eyes. “Funny, five years ago you tried to convince me that you weren’t qualified to teach a class of 10 but look at you now, three classes all with over a hundred students. Outside of a few backward backwaters, you are quite the sought-after commodity. Do you know Headmaster Castaneda from Castelobruxo offered to buy out your contract at double the cost? And I know that Madame Maxime has been asking around.” Trixie didn’t make eye contact with the vampire.

The Headmistress sighed,  “I will never understand the tendency of the witches in your family to sell themselves short. Porpentina was the same way, actually petitioned to drop out of Arithmancy even though she was second in the class.” The witch straightened and stood at her full height. “You signed a contract, and you will honor it.”

“But..” Trixie started, and the other witch raised her hand.

“Witches get the mucky jobs, Beatrice.” Headmistress Smith snapped. “It is the cost of magic. You have to give back, and you don’t get to choose how. Do the job that is in front of you!” The elderly witch snapped. “Now get out of my office and prep for your next class.”

The werewolf’s request had fallen on deaf ears and had resulted in the addition another classroom. More space meant twenty-five more professionals from MACUSA and five apprentice professors from Castelobruxo. Trixie replayed the speech in her head as she waited for an answer from anyone in the classroom.

“Alright,” she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Trixie took a deep breath and counted to ten. “I am just going to call class now. Please read Oat’s article on the intersectionality of species biology and culture for next week along with Mistress Ogg's article on Sex, Cookery, and the Veela High Holy Days. There is no class on Thursday, but there will be a screening of a No-Maj documentary  film in the library if you wish to attend.”

A hand shot up near the back of the classroom, and Trixie nodded in acknowledgment. “Why won’t there be a class on Thursday?" One of the apprentice professors asked.

“I am taking a personal day for Lupercalia. If there are no further questions, I will see you all next week.” Trixie flicked her wrist in the direction of the chalkboards, and they cleared themselves.

“What is Lupercalia?” A tenth-year from Ilvermourny asked.

“It is a festival to help ensure fertility and health in the coming Spring. It is similar to more common rites associated with Imbolg, Candlemas, and Valentine’s Day.” Trixie stated calmly while eyeing the door.

 "Why isn’t the school closed then?" An eager student asked.

"What?", Trixie replied pulling her gaze away from the door.

"The school closes for major religious holidays, why not for this one?" The student continued. "I mean I would be happy to have an extra day off." The class laughed at the statement.

 Professor Graves smiled at the student. "Since the integration of Valentine's day into Wizarding Culture, it has fallen out of style. Only werewolves and a handful of other magical folk celebrate nowadays."

A senior department head from MACUSA cleared her throat in the back of the classroom. “How do you know about this? I mean when you were bitten did you all of a sudden know that you should celebrate February 15th? I mean I celebrate it but only because my grandparents were No-Majs and it is the day all candy goes on sale.” The room broke out into laughter and light smattering of applause.

Trixie smiled. “Like all holidays the significance of February 15th is learned.”

Her smallest student tentatively raised his hand. "So you had to learn how to be a werewolf?

"Yes!" Trixie replied excitement washing over her at the breakthrough.  "I had to learn to be a werewolf. Like you have to learn how to be a goblin." She pointed to a human witch. "Or she had to learn to be a human. Or how you are all learning to be wizards and witches."

“Wizards are born, they don’t need to learn how to be wizards.” An older wizard huffed causing his mustache to bristle in the back of the room.

“Really? Didn't you learn from your parent? Weren't you taught how to talk? How to walk? How to interact with others? How to cast spells?” Trixie stated cheerfully.  "We are born craving the necessities of life: love, touch, food, warmth, and cleanliness. We have to learn how to obtain those things. In Reverend Oat’s article, it is culture that makes us people. As a werewolf, I have characteristics that separate me slightly from my human brothers, but the differences aren’t that big. Learning to be a werewolf is learning the cultural mechanisms to adapt to those slight differences." Trixie noticed several students instinctually pulled away at that statement and opened her stance. "Now these differences aren't necessarily bad. In fact, many Wulver traits were the inspiration for some of the ideals of Chivalry and Courtly Love."

Trixie looked up as she heard clapping at the top of the stairs. Headmistress Smith was smiling as she slowly walked down the aisle. “Quite an apt observation, Professor Graves. An observation that one might say has the potential to start clearing away some of the ignorance of the world. A necessary but mucky job if the magical folk of the world are to make it through the next century. I know you have called the class for the day, but I am sure we would all like to hear more.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of inspiration was taken from the witches in Discworld for this chapter. The next three chapters will take place on September 21st, 22nd, 23rd, and 24th in 1994. The chapters will cover Remus's journey as he learns to be a different type of werewolf and will be from Remus's, Trixie's, and Sirius's POV. 
> 
> As always thank you for taking the time to read my crazy experiments.


	8. Werewolves 103- Learning What You Could Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin has never been one to believe in himself. Could sometime with another werewolf help open his eyes to his potential?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone own anything? Really? Oh, wait, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**September 21, 1994  
Law Firm of Bones, Scamander  & Tonks (inside a magical suitcase)**

The sound of a loud roar pulled Remus Lupin from a dream involving playfully chasing someone in a forest. He awoke in a strange room that was flooded with light. He was on a soft bed tucked under a warm quilt surrounded by pillows.

Sitting up he saw he was in the room from earlier in the day or was it the day before? It was Trixie’s room in any case. He looked down to see that he was in a clean lightweight sweater and a soft pair of fleece pants.

The werewolf startled as another loud roar sounded and was followed by aggressive barking. Gingerly he stood up, careful not to put too much weight on the leg the wolf had ripped into during the full moon. After a few steps, it was clear that it was stiff but stable, thanks to the care of Trixie and Mr. Graves. Another roar broke the constant barking and was followed by a yelp. “Padfoot!,” Remus shouted and raced out of the small house and into open pens in the yard.

What he found was Padfoot pinned by a Nandu that was in the process of bathing him. Remus bit back a laugh.

Newt Scamander walked up to Remus and nodded before turning to the animagus. The magizoologist shook his head and whistled causing the large spiky cat to release Padfoot and run to the gate of the enclosure. The magizoologist leaned down and stroked the creature’s muzzle being careful of its barbs. “I know, Toby, you were just trying to care for that naughty dog. He needed a bath, didn’t he?” He reached into his vest pocket and gave the animal a treat.

Sirius transformed and hopped the fence. The animagus's hair was plastered to the side of his head and his face slightly slimy. He stumbled a bit and huffed at the elderly wizard.

Newt blinked at the younger man. “What? I told you, Tina told you, and Trixie told you. You are just lucky Toby was hand reared. A wild Nundu would have poisoned you and had you for breakfast by now.”

Padfoot crossed his arms and pouted slightly. “I thought it would work.”

Newt chuckled and shook his head. He turned to Remus, “It is good to see you up and about, lad.” He looked the werewolf over and furrowed his brow slightly. “I will go fetch you another sweater. It is a bit chilly this morning. The ladies are making breakfast.

Sirius looked incredulously at the retreating man causing Remus to laugh. “It’s not funny, mate.”

Remus stopped laughing but smiled at his friend. “Here let me help you.” He said before casting a quick freshening spell on his oldest living friend. As the spell took effect, the werewolf chuckled.

“I told you, Moony, it is not funny.” Sirius stated before cracking a smile. “Well, perhaps a little. James would probably be rolling on the ground over it.” He smiled sadly for a moment. “Almost like old times.”

Remus felt his heart clench and nodded. The last remnants of merriment fleeing him, even with Sirius here, he was still alone in so many ways.

The pair walked in silence to an outdoor picnic area that they had used for dinner the night before and found Newt wrapped around a curvy older witch whispering something.

The witch gave a sultry laugh and gently swatted Newt’s arm, “later.”

Newt chuckled and kissed the woman’s cheek. “I will keep you at your word, Miss Goldstein.”

She turned swiftly and kissed the Newt soundly. “That’s Mrs. Scamander.” Now that he had a better view, Remus recognized Tina Scamander nee Goldstein.

Sirius smirked and Remus colored slightly at the exchange. It wasn’t that the former professor was embarrassed by affection, part of him knew it was perfectly natural. If he thought about it, it warmed his heart. The world needed more love in it, especially, in these dark times. The werewolf worried though, what if his affliction would somehow sully the beauty of the moment, even if it wasn’t directed at him.

Remus was saved from his internal debate on whether or not to clear his throat by Trixie.

The female werewolf flounced into the camp kitchen and placed a basket next to the cast iron stove. “Really, you two. You do realize there are Englishmen about? I am pretty sure hanky-panky in the kitchen is a no-no.”

The couple laughed and broke apart. Newt straightened up to his full height, “What can I say? You’re Aunt is a bad influence on me.”

“Says the man I arrested the day we met.” The woman said with a cheeky grin as she floated plates filled with eggs, toast, smoked fish, fruit, and bread to the table. Remus noticed that despite her age she was still quite pretty, silver-streaked her dark hair but her eyes were clear, bright, and warm. The only lines on her face were from laughter, no doubt the product of a happy marriage.

“If I remember correctly, the charges didn’t stick and you were in jail with me the following night.” He grabbed a slice of apple off a platter. “Be wary of American girls gentlemen, they will have you going into speakeasies and stealing kisses in public if you don’t watch them.” He took a bite of apple.

Sirius smiled cheerily at the couple. “Dad…I mean Mr. Potter used to say the same thing about American women.”

The witch snorted softly but smiled. “That’s because Monty was a playboy and the only woman that wouldn’t fall for his nonsense was Effie.” She turned to her husband. “Do you remember how he kept getting himself arrested so that he could see her?”

Newt picked up a cloth bundle from the counter and nodded. “I do. I remember when he firecalled Theseus twice in one week to prevent his traveling permit from being revoked.” The magizoologist handed the bundle to Remus.

Remus opened it to reveal that it was a fine wool sweater. “Thank you, but this is far too expensive. I should be going anyway.” This was far too much. He didn’t want people’s charity, and the attention made him uneasy.

The older witch waved him off. “It’s yours, Mr. Lupin.”

“She transfigured it from what you wore yesterday. Goldsteins have always been excellent tailors.” A voice whispered in the werewolf’s ear. Remus turned to see Trixie standing next to him. She was wearing old-fashioned wide-legged trousers, a pale pink blouse, and an oversized gray cardigan. He noted that it was a similar ensemble to what the older witch was wearing. He looked down at what he was wearing and felt underdressed.

Trixie reached down and squeezed his hand. “It’s ok, honey.” The action was oddly reassuring and the urge Lupin had to flee dissipated. “Mr. Black, did you get your letter sent off?”

Sirius had taken a seat at the table and was politely waiting for everyone. He grinned a little too manically for Remus’s liking. “Yes, yes…the letter has been sent.”

“Good! I hope Eeyore wasn’t too much trouble, he can be intimidating, but he’s a sweetheart and very clever. I was able to teach him some tricks.” Sirius bit back a laugh and the werewolf cocked her head to the side. “You were able to get around the eagle? I need to get back to Sedona to release him soon. He’s been healed up for a couple of weeks. He probably needs to stretch his wings with a long flight.” Trixie said worry clouding her features. Her head snapped up and she pursed her lips as Sirius started chuckling. “You didn’t?”

“I may have,” Sirius said mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Remus frowned. “Sirius, what did you do?"

“Uncle Newt can you please take Remus and Sirius to get changed.” Trixie said with a sigh of disappointment. “I need to go see about retrieving something.”

Newt looked at the two men, who were still in sleepwear. “Alright lads, please follow me.”

The wizards followed Newt back to the house where he handed them each a pile of clothes. “You two can change in Trixie’s room.”

After Sirius had shut the door, he happily began looking through the clothes. “Not bad,” he said with a smile admiring a seemingly new pair of trousers. “What do you think, Moony?”

Remus was frowning at the pile of clothes. He knew what he come in with. Most of his clothes were nearing threadbare when he bought them second or third hand. He held up the trousers, which would have fetched four galleons used. “I can’t take these. This is far too much.” He opened the door to find Newt waiting on the other side reading the Prophet.

“Mr. Scamander, I really would like my clothes back. I appreciate your generosity, but I cannot take any more from your family.” The werewolf declared causing the magizoologist to look at him strangely.

“Those are your clothes, Mr. Lupin.” Newt stated calmly.

“No, they are not. These must have put you back at least 15 galleons. I can’t afford to pay you back.” The werewolf pleaded.

Newt glared at the younger wizards. “Move,” he declared.

“What?” Remus asked confused by the statement.

“We will discuss this inside. Go on,” the elder wizard said and pulled Remus back into the room. Newt flicked his wrist and the door closed behind them. He paced for a moment before turning to the two wizards. “First, those are your clothes. My Tina is brilliant at sewing and restoring spells. Her father was a tailor, one of the best in New York at the turn of the century. When Tina and Queenie were orphaned, money was tight. Needless to say, you can give my wife a grain sack, and she can give you a silk evening gown if she wanted.” He cast a steely gaze at the werewolf. “She worked hard on updating your clothes this morning so you will wear them. I will put up with a great many things but upsetting my wife is not one of them.”

“My apologies,” Remus said sheepishly.

Newt gave a firm nod and continued. “Even if they weren’t your clothes, you should still take them. You are working loads of hours for my son and refusing pay. So stop being a noble prat and placing our family deeper and deeper into your debt."

Remus opened his mouth to speak but Newt snapped his fingers and snarled in a show of dominance causing the werewolf to take a step back and Sirius to sit. “No, you will listen. You are a werewolf if you want to be a healthy and well adjusted you have to let people help you.”

“I don’t want people’s charity.” Remus said shaking his head.

“It isn’t charity if you give back as much as you get.” Newt calmed and patted the younger wizard's shoulder. “You have been such a huge help. Please let us help you. Let us give back. ”

Remus nodded tears forming in his eyes. James had given him a similar speech when he started giving him a stipend to live off of in exchange for helping Lily with Harry.

“Right then, I will leave you to it.” Newt said with slight nod and left the room.

Sirius cleared his throat and stared at the werewolf.

“What?!” Remus snapped.

“You heard the man, stop being a noble prat!” Sirius said with a smirk and tossed a pillow at his old friend. "Or at least give me that shirt, it's quite posh."

When they went out to breakfast the food was laid out, but Trixie, Tina, and Newt had gone off in other directions. Both men had been starved for so long they focused on their food and ate quickly as if it were going to be taken away. Sirius caught Remus's eye, and they both intentionally slowed their progress.

The werewolf stared at his nearly empty plate as his mind raced. _I should leave,_ he thought _. I should leave. They don’t need me here. I am going to ruin everything for them. I should leave before I overstay my welcome even more than I already have._ Remus moved to stand but felt a hand still his leg. The touch was soothing, and he relaxed. He looked down to see the imprint of a small hand on his trouser, but it quickly disappeared as the pressure went away.

He was pulled from questioning his sanity as Sirius cleared his throat. “Do you think she is mad at me?” Sirius asked as he absentmindedly stirred his tea.

“Who?” Remus replied.

“Trixie, do you think she’s mad at me? She didn’t yell, but she didn’t look pleased either. It was like I let her down when I told her about...” The animagus paused for a moment. “The owl.”

“I’m not sure,” Remus took a sip of tea. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, just you and Trixie have been getting rather close.” Sirius said taking a bite of toast. “I thought you might have an idea about what she is going on in that pretty head of hers." Remus shrugged and sipped his tea as the pair fell into uncomfortable silence. Sirius drummed his fingers on the table. "Do you think she has a mate?"

“What?” Remus replied, confused by the question.

“You know, a boyfriend…or a girlfriend. I don’t judge, remember Mary and Amelia? They were absolutely adorable before…” Sirius fell into silence, and a dark look crossed his face.

“I don’t think so.” The werewolf said tentatively as the weight of the world seemed to settle more fully on him. Desperate for distraction, he returned to his tea.

“Oh, good...” Sirius said a little too brightly. “You’re not interested are you?”

The forced nature of the question was not lost on the werewolf. “No…at least I don’t think so…” Remus said before thinking for a minute. “She feels different though…like Lily.”

“Good…good.” Sirius said with a slight smirk before standing up from the table. “I will be back.”

Remus sighed and cleared the dishes before exploring. Walking through the animal enclosures calmed him. He would have stayed out longer, but the simulated full moon in the mooncalf enclosure caused him to have a panic attack.

Attempting to calm himself, he wandered back to Trixie’s room. Up until yesterday, he had gone out of his way to avoid the other werewolf, and now he felt drawn to her. After everything that happened, he wasn’t as skittish around her, but she was still troubling. _Like Lily_ , he thought. He looked down at a scar on his hand. He couldn't remember how he got it, but it always reminded him of the fiery red head. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts he rummaged through the titles in the bookcase. He stopped on a worn book with multiple colored flags sticking out of it. In worn gold lettering it read _The Path in the Moonlit Forest by Samuel Graves_. Remus opened the book, it was dated 1868 and the information was handwritten in neat cursive script. He began reading as he paced the length of the room.

The first few pages spoke of Samuel Graves, a man from upstate New York that was bitten shortly after his 70th birthday in 1836. The attack killed his beloved wife and led him to seek out the perpetrator. When he found him, he felt that he could not seek vengeance. He and his wife had been attacked by an 11-year old boy. He eventually found the man that was responsible for the attack on the boy but too late for revenge. The monster had already been hanged when Graves arrived in a small village in Southeastern Iowa some 33 years later.

In his search, he traveled to a small Scottish settlement in Darien, Georgia, where he and the boy found a small group of Wuthers that were willing to share their knowledge. Samuel Graves took his marks from 1837 to 1845 and studied to be a teacher and a shaman. As a member of the clan, he aided escaped No-Maj slaves in crossing into their sister clan in Pictou, Nova Scotia until the start of the No-Maj Civil War in 1861.

After the brief introduction on the writer, the book went on to discuss the differences between Feral and Marked Werewolves. It discussed the weigh points for safe passage from one coast to the other with outposts and villages located throughout the United States and Canada.

Remus’s hands shook as he read the title of the final chapter, _A Proper and Happy Life._ He took a deep breath and tried to read on. _Some will say the road ahead is a curse, but I have come to see it is a blessing. If you live your life properly, there is nothing to stop you from having a family, friends, a vocation, and a fine home. You are no less deserving of a good life than your neighbors. As a creature at home in the darkness, you can chose to be a guardian and guide for others._

The werewolf dropped the book, but it didn’t hit the floor. Remus looked down to see it floating a foot above the ground.

“Good catch, Duncan.” Trixie said gently. “There aren’t many copies of that around these days.”

“Sorry, I just was caught off guard.” Remus said staring at the hovering book.

The other werewolf smiled warmly and bent down. The book floated about her frame for a moment before it was in her hand. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she whispered and kissed the air.

“Who is?” Remus asked pointing at the pocket of air Trixie seemed to be cradling.

“Oh, this is Duncan. He isn’t too keen on most strangers. He’s a bit shy around them, you see.” She shifted and moved her arm higher. “He likes you though, been following you around most of the day. He will probably show himself tomorrow. He’s a bit wary of Sirius.”

Remus’s mouth was gaping at this point. “And what exactly is Duncan?”

“Sorry, Duncan is a Demiguise.” She replied kissing the air again. “Don’t worry, we will be out of your hair in a minute. I just came in to get some salve.” She said pointing towards her ankle. “The scars are always so itchy the next day.” His leg twitched as he remembered his scars. Trixie laughed gently. “Sorry, I forget about the power of suggestion sometimes.” She pulled out two small jars from the nightstand. “Here it will help.” She said handing him one the jars and the book. “Enjoy your reading.”

Remus was dazed by her quick entrance and exit. Part of him was pulled to follow her and seek out her company but he stayed in the room. He put the salve on his leg and the itching stopped. Making himself comfortable in a chair, he opened the book again. _As a werewolf, it is your responsibility to keep those around you safe. This can be done by either removing yourself from others at the full moon, surrounding yourself with animagi and marked werewolves, or becoming a marked werewolf. Of the three options….”_

Remus blinked awake as he heard voices in the room. He had read through the last chapter three times and on his last read through must have dozed off.

“He doesn’t want to talk about it, and I am not going to force him.” Trixie whispered.

“Why wouldn’t he want to talk about it? I mean outside of Remus you are the only decent werewolf, I have ever met.” Sirius huffed his voice becoming louder.

“Shh..keep it down.” The werewolf hissed. “And how many werewolves have you met?”

“Four counting you and Remus.” Sirius said in a hushed tone “The other two were Deatheaters.”

“I have to help Aunt Tina with dinner. Mum and Atti going to be joining us.” Trixie said gently.

“Alright, but there has to be something you can do?” The animagus hissed. “I know, why don’t you just put some of those tattoos on him?”

“First of all, it doesn’t work like that.” She whispered before speaking in her normal voice. “Second, he can hear us.”

“He’s asleep, and we are whispering so he can’t hear us.” Sirius murmured.

‘He’s a werewolf,” she said flicking her ear for emphasis. “And he is awake,” Trixie stated matter-of-factly. “Good evening, Remus.”

“Good evening,” Remus replied sitting up straighter in the chair.

“How did he hear us? How did you hear us? We were so quiet.” Sirius said disappointment in his voice. Trixie rolled her eyes flicked her ear again causing Sirius chuckled. “Oh.”

“Good to see you awake, honey.” She said with a nod before bustling to the door. “I’m going to start dinner.”

Remus noticed Sirius watched her walk out a little too closely and cleared his throat. “What was all that about?” He asked as he rose from the chair and stretched.

“Oh that, nothing. She just thinks you are afraid of her.” He said with a tone of forced cheer. Remus broke eye contact and Sirius’s brow furrowed. “You aren’t are you?” He asked tentatively as the werewolf looked away and shifted on balls of his feet. The animagus sighed and clapped first friend’s shoulder. “Oh, Moony.”

Remus shook his head. “I’ve never been around a …a whatever she is before. She is nothing like the other werewolves I’ve spent time around.”

“You had to have spent a little time with her?” Sirius asked confusion in his eyes. “I mean I was here for two weeks.

“Not much to be honest, when you were recovering I did my best to avoid her. I thought…I thought I might attack her. I’ve been in the pack when they…” Remus visibly paled as thoughts of that night flashed in his mind. Shaking his head to banish the images, he continued. “I also wanted to stay between her and Tonks, I was worried she might hurt Dora.” He furrowed his brow and motioned towards the book. "Although, after reading this I believe I may be far more dangerous than Miss Graves could ever be. Some of it is hard to believe, entire villages of peaceful werewolves sounds like something out of Tales of Beedle the Bard."

“Oh Moony, you are as dangerous as a Puffskein.” Sirius wrapped his arm around the wizard’s shoulders. “She wants to help you, you know? And I am pretty sure she is safe, a bit odd.” He chuckled. “But then again James and Effie were a bit odd. I think it runs in the family.”

Remus nodded. "I remember her father trying to convince my father to let him go with him. He said no of course. Somethings were just too good to believe."

"He should have let you go." Sirius growled.

Remus shook his head. "He didn't know, and he didn't trust the Ministry not to lay a trap. They had culled werewolves before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Remus see how awesome he is? Will he learn how to be a werewolf? Check out the next exciting installment for more or not. Life is short, do whatever makes you happy. 
> 
> Also, I realized a little late that I didn't describe Professor Gentry in the last chapter, so that has been revised if you want to check it out. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when you are a world builder. The world gets too big to be contained in one fanfiction, and a bunch of little stories are born. Each part can be viewed as a complete story and does not require reading the other parts of this story. Reading Family is Everything is not required though it probably helps. 
> 
> The format for each part will be a chapter in the classroom followed by a chapter or chapters that tell a story that builds out the world in Family is Everything. I have tried to make these stand alone but they will also reference chapters in Family is Everything. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this little piece of madness. Feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
